


Fractured

by Nightshadow_of_Fernclan



Series: State chaos [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, America is Kinda out of Character, Fights, Gen, OC, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 03:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan/pseuds/Nightshadow_of_Fernclan
Summary: Missouri and Illinois are at each other's throats yet again and America has has no idea how to stop this centuries old conflict.





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> My state AU is one i've been working on for a while, but never really thought i would post. i'm now using it for writing exercise and i thought i might was well post what i write.

America knew he should step in. River and Aaron were facing each other in the middle of a loose ring of states. Blood was pouring down River's face from her likely broken nose, Aaron on the other hand had a busted lip and a cut on his forehead above his left eye. America had to admit he was shocked to see Aaron here at all. 

He had vanished over a year prior. Ironically after beating the shit out of River after she had opposed him when he tried disowning his son. Aaron showed up at River's door a week later wanting her to fix his mistake like she had done so many times before. This time however River refused, and Aaron left, went to his state and they hadn't head from him until now. To bad the first thing he did was attack River. 

River had an advantage in the openness of the field they were in, easily dodging her brother's blows. America had to admit River was holding her ground well considering she was at a disadvantage size-wise; while yes River was taller by a good four inches, Aaron out-weighted her By a considerable margin. Like a Snake River would charge, hit, and jump backward all while keeping Aaron on her left side. River had lost the vision in her right eye because of Aaron over a century prior and America knew his son was well aware of the advantage getting on River's blind side would give him. America didn't want to give Aaron that chance, but he found himself unable to move, wanting subconsciously to see how this would pan out. 

The hits had stopped, for now at least. Aaron was sidestepping trying desperately to get the upper hand by getting out of his sister's line of sight. River was not dumb and was matching him step for step. 

“What the hell, Illinois!” He could tell by the tone of his daughter's voice it was more of a statement than a question. The aforementioned state just sneered back as a resonance as if talking to his sister was below him. The Surrounding states which had been cheering and chanting, essentially egging on the fight, quieted. America seemed to find his voice at once. 

“Rive...” He didn't get to finish his statement since the second River heard him start to say her name, Aaron took the opportunity to shift to her right side and run at his sister. River was flung a good fifteen feet and from how still she was at first America thought she was dead. Then she stirred too quick to have regenerated. She stumbled trying to get up and America finally broken out of whatever trance held his feet in place ran to help her while Luke went to restrain Aaron. He was not prepared for the state River's face was in. The skin that should be her cheek and part of her lower jaw hung from her face in ribbons. She held her mouth ajar at an odd angle which made America think it was either broken or dislocated. So much blood was pouring from the wound that he was surprised River was still awake. Yes their kind could lose a lot more blood than humans, but they still pass out or die from blood loss if they lose too much. 

America started to make his way into the house with River; who was fighting weakly in his hold trying to get back into the fight. About half way to the house she gave up or finally passed out, America really didn't check, and was dragged into the house. It wasn't until the made it into the infirmary that America learned two things, one River was indeed awake, and two she was pissed. 

“Why did you do that.” she signed in American sign language which again supported the theory that her jaw was unusable. River knew ASL like all the states and since she had no other way to chew her father out it seemed this was where they were going. 

“River things were...” she cut him off and America had to wonder if not being able to use her jaw had fazed her at all. 

“I did not start the fight. He jumped me!” this was going to get old fast. 

“You were thrown fifteen feet and you expect to just jump head first back into a fight.” In all honestly America knew River was one of his most hard-headed states, which was both a blessing and a curse.  
When she put her mind to something she got it done, but that also means she's beyond stubborn. Then again he was pretty sure he had the likes of Texas, New York, and Georgia to thank since most of her younger years were spent around them and they undoubtedly had the biggest effect on her personality. At least Texas tended to act as a balance to River's more, passionate personality, yeah lets go with that. He knew River tended to be the first in a fight and the last to be pulled out of one. “Please just hold still, we can deal with Aaron when we're sure your okay.” River make an annoyed sound, almost a growl in her throat but sat still so America could see her face. 

Her nose seemed to have already healed on its own so all America did was clean the blood up from around her nose. He then turned his attention to her the rest of her face, and as he cleaned some more blood away from the wound he was taken aback by the bone that jutted out of her face. Aaron had hit so hard he had broke the right side of her lower jaw in half. America felt sick, sure he had see plenty of horrible wounds, after all he's seen River almost torn in half and she survived, barely. He knew for a fact he couldn't really do much for this wound, sure if it had just been dislocated than he could have just popped it back in place, but other than that simple stitches and bandages were as far as his medical expertise goes. He really only had two options here. One get Eric and have him take care of it, which would be the faster of the two options, or two call River's personal doctor to fix her up. He knew River and Eric weren't on speaking terms at the moment so he threw that out the window pretty fast. So River's personal doctor it is. There was one problem he need to go to his office to call said doctor and he didn't trust River to stay put and wait. 

“Hold on one second.” He said and stuck his head out the door to the infirmary to grab the first state to pass by, who just so happened to be New York. Addi and River got along well and he knew the older state would be able to restrain River if she tried leaving. “ Hey Addison, come here and help me with something.” 

“Sure what do..” she cut herself off when she saw the state River's face was in. “Missouri what did you do.” River looked confused. 

“What?” She signed. America and Addison just looked at her like she had lost her mind.

“Can't you feel that?” America asked slightly creeped out. 

“I haven't had much feeling in my face since 1862.”

“Okay.” America said, changing the subject back to the more important topic. “Addi watch her while I go call her doctor and I can't stress this enough do not let her leave this room.” he then turned and left before River could react to the last minute babysitter. 

It actually didn't take as long as America thought it would for River's Doctor to arrive. Then again when you describe the type of injury River had, it was pretty clear that her doctor was need quickly. River had had this particular doctor for a few years, she had been fresh out of med-school when River hired her, which was both good and bad. Good in the sense she wouldn't have to hire another doctor for a while which was one of the downsides to being immortal. It was however bad because that meant she hadn't had much in the way of experience just what she had gotten in med-school. However this doctor was one of the best River's had and most importantly River trusts her. Getting River to trust someone was hard. 

River's doctor was prepared from the moment she stepped foot in the door. She quickly knocked River out and ushered America and Addison out of the room.

“Well would you please explain why Riv looks like someone took an Butchers knife to her face?” Addi ask as they started walking way from the now closed infirmary door.

“Aaron came back.” America stated blankly and it seemed to satisfy Addi for now. “I should check on Luke and Aaron.” 

“What are you Going to do with Illinois?” Addi questioned as they made their way out of the house. “After all he's liable to continue causing problems. Last I checked he was pretty mad at Missouri for not being his scapegoat. Really is a shame though their relationship was getting better.” America knew for a fact that River and Aaron would never be completely okay. They had had a strained relationship since 1862, well even before then. However 1862 was the year things really went south for them. It had little to due with their states and more to due with themselves as individuals. That's not to say their being states didn't have anything to do with it. 

“I'm not sure. If I punish him he'll just turn around and blame Riv.” In all honesty he new the centuries old conflict between the two wouldn't be an easy fix. 

“They have to coexist somehow.” Addi pointed out. “I'll admit Illinois needs to stop blaming Missouri for his problems.” 

“Was that ever really a question Addi?” Addison just shrugged. “I just wish there was an easy answer.”

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome in regards to my writing. I.E Grammar, Spelling E.X.


End file.
